Bye Bye Love
by MoonlightAkatsuki29
Summary: This is the sequel of Way To My Love. Only a one-shot story.


**Bye Bye Love**

**by:** MoonlightAkatsuki29

**Disclaimer:** Hindi ko pag-aari ang Prince of Tennis, lalong-lalo na ang mga characters.

**A/N:** This is the sequel of Way To My Love. Hope you like it.

**Pair:** YukiSaku

* * *

Pagkatapos ng pagtatapat ko ng pag-ibig sa kanya, naging masaya ang lahat pero iyon ang akala namin. Ang hindi namin alam, darating din ang araw na kailangan naming magpaalam sa isa't isa na hindi kinaya ng puso ko.

Nandito ako ngayon sa eskuwelahan kung saan ako nag-aaral, sa Seishun Gakuen.

"Sakuno, malungkot ka na naman." sabi sa akin ng pinakamatalik kong kaibigan, si Tomoka. Ngumiti na lang ako ng pilit pasa naman hindi siya mag-alala.

"Kahit ngumiti ka ng pilit, alam ko na nasasaktan ka. Nandito lang kami. Nandito lang kami nina Fuji-sempai para damayan ka."

_*~Be my love neomaneul wonhaedo [Be My love – although I only want you]_

_Be my love neon gogaereul dollyeo [Be My love – you turn your head]_

_Sumi makhyeowa (nan neoreul itji motae) [I'm suffocating (I can't forget you)]_

_Nunmuri heureugo (neo jeongmal tteonaganabwa) [Tears flow (I guess you're really gone)]_

_Ipsureul damun chae (gaseume maechyeojin mal) [My lips are sealed (From the words in my heart)]_

_You! Be my love [You! Be my love]~*_

Hindi ko mapigilang hindi mapaiyak sa sinabi ni Tomoka. Kung bakit ba naman kasi ako umibig sa isang tao na iiwan din naman pala ako. Kung bakit ba naman kasi hinayaan ko ang puso ko na mahalin ng lubos ang taong lubos na sinaktan ang puso ko. Siguro, kung hindi ko siya nakilala, masaya pa rin ako ngayon. Masaya at walang inaalala. Yung tipong, simple pero masaya ang buhay kasama ang lola ko, kaibigan ko at pati na rin ang mga sempai ko.

"Sige, ilabas mo lahat ng sakit." sabi sa akin ni Tomoka habang umiiyak ako. Niyakap niya naman ako.

"Napakasama niya. Iniwan na lang ako ng wala man lang pasabi. Kahit sulat man lang, wala. Napakasama niya." sabi ko. Tama nga ang sinasabi nila na: Kapag nagmahal ka ng lubos, asahan mo na masasaktan ka din ng lubos. Pero bakit parang sobra-sobra yung sakit na nararamdaman ko? Naging masama ba ako para mangyari sa akin ito? Ano bang ginawa kong kasalanan para parusahan ako ng ganito?

Matapos ang walang humpay na pag-iyak ko, natungo na ako sa aking lola dahil pinapatawag niya ako. Habang papunta ako sa tennis court, hindi ko maiwasang maalala lahat ng masasayang alaala na mayroon kami. Una kong naalala ay yung nag-date kami isang araw pagkatapos kong magtapat sa kanya. napakasaya ng araw na iyon. Hinding-hindi ko makakalimutan ang araw na iyon dahil doon ko unang naranasan na halikan ako ng taong pinakamamahal ko. Habang naaalala ko ang pangyayaring iyon ay sumasakit ng husto ang puso ko na kulang na lang ay madurog ito ng pinong-pino. Paano ko pa kaya maibabalik sa dati ang puso kong durog kung ganito ang mangyayari sa akin araw-araw? Sana naman may tumulong sa akin para mawala lahat ng sakit na nararamdaman ko ngayon.

_*~__Naege jeonbuyeotdeon neoya [You were my everything]_

_Bonael suga eomneun neoran mallya [It's you who I can't let go]_

_Neoreul saranghaneun naran mallya [It's me who loves you]_

_Never let you go [Never let you go]_

_Nal utge hadeon neoui gieok [Memories of you make me smile]_

_Uri hamkkehadeon jinan chueok [The past memories of when we were together]_

_Neol jiwonael suga eopdan mallya [I can't erase you]_

_Don't go away [Don't go away]~*_

"Ryuuzaki." tawag sa akin.

"Ikaw pala, Ryoma." sabi ko. Kaagad kong pinunasan ang luha ko.

"Umiiyak ka na naman ba?" nag-aalalang tanong niya sa akin.

"Hindi ah. Bakit naman ako iiyak?" pagsisinungaling ko sa kanya.

"You're not a good liar." sabi niya.

Natigilan ako. Si Ryoma. May pagtingin ako sa kanya dati, bago ko pa makilala si Seiichi. Aray. Bakit sumasakit na naman ang puso ko? Sinabi ko lang naman ang pangalang 'Seiichi'. Siguro, ito na ang tamang panahon para limutin ko siya at magmahal ng iba. Gusto ko nang kalimutan ang taong minahal at sinaktan ako ng lubos. Gusto ko ng kalimutan ang taong nagngangalang Seiichi Yukimura.

_*~__Haengbokharaneun geu geojitmal [Telling me to be happy was a lie]_

_Nal saranghagie neo tteonagandaneun [Saying that you're leaving me because you love me]_

_Seulpeun geojitmal gasicheoreom chagapge jjireujiman [Is a sad lie, piercing me coldly like thorns]_

_Ijen ijeobolge jiwobolge [But now I will forget you, I will erase you]_

_Bye bye bye [Bye bye bye]_

_Naeireun deo apeul geotman gatado [Even though it seems like tomorrow will be more painful]_

_Geuriumi nareul jeoksyeodo [Even though this longing drenches me]_

_Ijen neol modu da bonaejulge [Now I will let go of everything]_

_(Bye bye love, bye bye love, [(Bye Bye Love, Bye Bye Love, ]_

_Bye bye love, bye bye love) [Bye Bye Love, Bye Bye Love)]~*_

"Ryoma, pwede mo ba akong tulungan?" tanong ko kay Ryoma.

"Saan?"

"Para kalimutan si Seiichi."

Masyadong marami na ang luha na inilaan ko nang dahil sa kanya at ayoko nang umiyak pa nang dahil sa kanya.

"Kung iyan ang gusto mo, sige, pumapayag ako. Pero sa isang kondisyon." sabi niya.

"Ano naman?" tanong ko.

"Huwag kang mahuhulog sa akin." sabi niya at naglakad na siya papalayo patungong tennis court. Bigla akong napaisip sa kondisyon niya? Kakayanin ko kaya? Siguro, kakayanin ko. Tutulungan niya naman ako, di ba? Tutulungan din ako nina Tomoka at ng iba ko pang sempai para makalimutan si Seiichi.

Ito na ang oras para malimutan ni Sakuno Ryuuzaki ang taong nagngangalang Seiichi Yukimura.

_*~__Be my love neomaneul wonhaedo [Be My love – although I only want you]_

_Be my love neon gogaereul dollyeo [Be My love – you turn your head]_

_Sumi makhyeowa (Nan neoreul itji motae) [I'm suffocating (I can't forget you)]_

_Nunmuri heureugo (Neo jeongmal tteonaganabwa) [Tears flow (I guess you're really gone)]_

_Ipsureul damun chae (Gaseume maechyeojin mal) [My lips are sealed (From the words in my heart)]_

_You! Be my love [You! Be my love]_

_Naege jeonbuyeotdeon neoya [You were my everything]_

_Bonael suga eomneun neoran mallya [It's you who I can't let go]_

_Neoreul saranghaneun naran mallya [It's me who loves you]_

_Never let you go [Never let you go]~*_

Tatlong buwan na ang nakalipas simula nang tulungan ako ni Ryoma na makalimot. Nagiging masaya ako sa tuwing kasama ko si Ryoma. Nakakangiti na ako ng totoo ngayon. Hindi na ako ang dating Sakuno na mahal si Seiichi. Ako na si Sakuno na walang iniisip na problema at palagi nang masaya.

"Sakuno." ilang buwan na din ang nakalipas nang marinig ko ang boses niya. Napalingon ako sa nagsalita.

"Ikaw pala, Seiichi." nakangiting sabi ko.

Ano na naman ba itong nararamdaman ko? Bakit biglang sumasakit ang puso ko? Ginawa ko na naman ang lahat para hindi ko na maramdaman ang sakit na ito pero bakit kumabalik na naman?

"Sakuno, namiss kita. Sobra." sabi niya sa akin.

"Namiss mo ako?"

Hindi makatingin ng diretso si Seiichi sa akin.

_*~__Nuntteumyeon niga bogo sipeo __[__When I open my eyes, I miss you]_

_Neoui moksoriga deutgo sipeo [I want to hear your voice]_

_Niga michil deusi areungeoryeo [You flicker before me crazily]_

_Don't go away [Don't go away]_

_Haengbokharaneun geu geojitmal [Telling me to be happy was a lie]_

_Nal saranghagie neo tteonagandaneun [Saying that you're leaving me because you love me]_

_Seulpeun geojitmal gasicheoreom chagapge jjireujiman [Is a sad lie, piercing me coldly like thorns]_

_Ijen ijeobolge jiwobolge [But now I will forget you, I will erase you]_

_Bye bye bye [Bye bye bye]_

_Naeireun deo apeul geotman gatado [Even though it seems like tomorrow will be more painful]_

_Geuriumi nareul jeoksyeodo [Even though this longing drenches me]_

_Ijen neol modu da bonaejulge [Now I will let go of everything__]~*_

"Namiss mo pala ako sa lagay na iyan. Pero ako, hindi kita namiss. Alam mo ba kung bakit? Kasi puro sakit ang naramdaman ko noon. Iniwan mo ako sa ere. Iniwan mo ako ng wala man lang pasabi. Ni isang sulat, wala. Kaya paano mo pa nasasabi sa akin na namiss mo ako?"

"Hindi ko ginusto na iwan ka at hindi ko binalak na iwan ka. Kinakailangan kong umalis noon." paliwanag niya sa akin.

"Kung kinakailangan mong umalis noon, dapat sinabi mo sa akin para naman hindi na ako lumuha pa ng lubos noon. Pero ayos lang, kasi natauhan ako. Salamat sa nga tumulong sa akin para kalimutan ka." sabi ko at tinalikuran ko siya. Nagsimula na ulit akong maglakad pero bakit parang mas lalong sumakit ang puso ko pagkatapos kong sabihin ang mga salitang iyon sa kanya? Mahal ko pa ba siya? Ayoko nang isipin na mahal ko pa siya dahil mas lalo akong nasasaktan.

_*~__Haengbokharaneun geu geojitmal [Telling me to be happy was a lie]_

_Nal saranghagie neo tteonagandaneun [Saying that you're leaving me because you love me]_

_Seulpeun geojitmal gasicheoreom chagapge jjireujiman [Is a sad lie, piercing me coldly like thorns]_

_Ijen ijeobolge jiwobolge [But now I will forget you, I will erase you]_

_Bye bye bye [Bye bye bye]_

_Naeireun deo apeul geotman gatado [Even though it seems like tomorrow will be more painful]_

_Geuriumi nareul jeoksyeodo [Even though this longing drenches me]_

_Ijen neol modu da bonaejulge [Now I will let go of everything]~*_

Habang papalayo ako ng papalayo sa kanya, unti-unting tumulo ang luha ko. Bakit ba umiiyak na naman ako? Ang sabi ko sa sarili ko, hindi na ako iiyak pero bakit ganito? Ayokong mamuhay nang lagi na lang may luha sa mga mata ko araw-araw. Masaya na naman ako noong mga panahong wala siya. Bakit pa ba siya bumabalik? Sinasaktan lang niya ulit ako.

"Sakuno, mahal na mahal kita." nairig ko mula sa kanya pero hindi ko ito pinansin. Ayoko nang marinig pa ang mga salitang iyan.

"Mahal na mahal kita." ulit niya pero malungkot ang boses niya.

Huwag mong pansinin ang sinabi niya, Sakuno. Masasaktan ka lang.

"Pwede mo ba akong bigyan ng isa pang pagkakataon?" narinig ko. Hindi ko napigilan ang sarili ko na hindi mapalingon. Nakita ko siyang umiiyak. Kaagad ko siyang nilapitan.

"Bakit ba ganyan ka? Ano bang ginawa ko sa iyo at ginaganito mo ako?" tanong ko sa kanya habang umiiyak.

Marahan kong hinampas ang dibdib niya. Paulit-uit kong hinampas.

"Kung ang paghampas sa akin ang paraan para mawala ang sait na nararamdaman mo, sige, hampasin mo ako hangga't gusto mo." sabi niya.

"Napaka mo." sabi ko sa kanya at itinigil ko na ang paghampas sa kanya. Niyakap ko na lang siya.

"Sakuno."

_*~__Oh- neomsildaeneun nunmuri nae du nune chadaga neomchigo [Oh the welling tears fill up my eyes and overflow]_

_Neol japji motan huhoero tto babocheoreom nae gaseumeul chigo [I pound my heart like a fool with regrets of not holding onto you]_

_Chamabolge jiwobolge heureuneun nunmureun da dakkabolge [I'll try to hold it in, I'll try to erase you, I'll try to wipe away my tears]_

_Neodo nacheoreom apahago itdaneun mideumi [My belief that you are hurting]_

_Meonjicheoreom heuteojyeoman ga [Like I am is scattering like dust]_

_Bye bye love [Bye Bye Love]~*_

"Ang sama-sama mo. Napakasama mo." sabi ko sa kanya at umiyak na lang ako ng umiyak.

"Oo. Masama talaga ako kasi iniwan kita. Huwag kang mag-alala, hinding-hindi na kita iiwan." sabi nya.

"Ipangako mo." sabi ko.

"Ipinapangako ko." nakangiting sabi niya sa akin kasabay ng pagpunas niya ng mga luha ko.

Sa kabilang dako, nakatayo lang si Ryoma habang tinitingnan sina Sakuno at Seiichi.

"Siguro nga, hindi ka talaga para sa akin." malungkot na sabi niya.

"Bye, my love." ang sabi nito pagkatapos ay naglakad na ito papalayo habang may tumutulong luha mula sa mga mata nito.

- End -

* * *

**A/N: Ang drama, di ba? Sorry kung madrama. Yan kasi ang biglang pumasok sa isipan ko. Pasensya na pero thank you for reading this sequel. Abangan ninyo ang kasunod at kahuli-hulihang sequel ng kwentong ito. Thank you ulit! At kung saka-sakaling gusto ninyong mapakinggan ang kantang 'Bye Bye Love', just search it on youtube. It is entitled, Bye Bye Love by BTOB and BEAST.**

**~ MoonlightAkatsuki29.**


End file.
